


[Podfic of] And Wear Strange Suits / written by roguebitch

by EosRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Community: cakehole_club, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2714876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is deep-fried, AU crack involving Sam in a suit getting ready to argue a case before the Supreme Court, and Dean relieving his obvious tension.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] And Wear Strange Suits / written by roguebitch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [niania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/niania/gifts).
  * Inspired by [And Wear Strange Suits](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020548) by [the_rogue_bitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_rogue_bitch/pseuds/the_rogue_bitch). 



cover art by eosrose

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/o1opyd324r5obi6loynx1rbiwu94b0az.mp3) | 4.9 MB | 00:05:29  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/8ngtc94io2c0q64r5e7023kdm9iqdqnw.m4b) | 2.8 MB | 00:05:29  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/and-wear-strange-suits).

_Last updated November 28, 2015._


End file.
